kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gai Amatsu
King |type = CEO |season = Kamen Rider Zero-One |cast = TBA |firstepisode = That Man, Sushi Chef (face obscured) I am an Actor, Shinya Owada (face revealed) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zero-One) TBA (Movies) |cast = Nachi Sakuragi }} is the CEO of Zaia Enterprise. He is also Yua Yaiba's superior and the secret benefactor of A.I.M.S., with his company producing much of the agency's technology, as well as being creator of the Ark. Using the Zaia ThousanDriver, Gai will transform into .http://www.heroshock.com/?p=46044 History First Revelation to be added First Meet with Aruto Hiden Zero-One's Evolution, Shining Hopper to be added True Agenda Revelation and Taking Over Hiden Intelligence After the destruction of Jin, Yua confirms to Gai that Metsuboujinrai is over. However, Gai tells that Metsuboujinrai will never end as long as Ark is still exist and tells Yua about everything he knows prior the Daybreak. Yua in horror notices that Gai has planned everything from the start and doesn't care about her alongside Isamu. Gai leaves her as he proceeds to the next phase. After Aruto and Isamu have destroyed Dodo Magia and Berotha Magia, the press conferences call on Aruto and demands the truth on how the harming HumaGears are still exist. Gai comes to the site and claims that Aruto doesn't know everything and presents himself to take over Hiden Intelligence to take care of the HumaGear problems without Aruto's concern. In satisfaction of winning everything, he goes back to his room, takes out the Zaia ThousanDriver, and self proclaims that his era is now coming. Personality Gai provides much of AIMS' technology, like the ShotRiser and the Gigers. He is seeking to undermine Hiden Intelligence to eliminate competition, as he attempted to coerce Aruto into selling the company to him. Soon, Gai is revealed to have the knowledge everything about the Ark and Metsuboujinrai more than the rests. Gai even admits himself to have work alongside Ark in order to take over Hiden and become the ruler of the new era of HumaGear. While Yua is struggling to accept the cruel reality of what kind of a person is Gai, Gai doesn't care as long as his plan has moved completely well. Forms Kamen Rider Thouser Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Thouser's base form is accessed by using Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key and the Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key together in the Zaia ThousanDriver. Appearances: Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation, Zero-One Episode 17 Equipment Devices *Zaia ThousanDriver: Thouser's transformation belt. Unlike other Riders, Thouser uses a combination of a Progrise Key and Zetsumerise Key to transform. *Progrise Keys *Zetsumerise Keys *Progrise Holder Weapons *Thousand Jacker Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gai Amatsu is portrayed by . Etymology *His first name is a numeral character which means 1020 in Chinese and Japanese. Conception Thouzer Concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Thouzer Concept Art Notes *Kamen Rider Thouser was first shown with blue eyes when his design was initially revealed in toy catalogues. Various forms of media continued to alternate between blue and purple eyes until his official debut. *Thouser is the first Rider to use the power items of both the protagonists and the antagonists simultaneously for transformation. *Gai Amatsu becoming Kamen Rider Thouser has been foreshadowed throughout the series: **His corporation's origin was mentioned in episode 4 before him and the company were fully revealed on the following episode. **On his first appearance, he gave a compliment of his succession rate to be at a 1000 percentage. **In episode 13, Gai had mentioned about the possibility of Thouser challenging Zero-One Shining Hopper's strength. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 3: That Man, Sushi Chef **Episode 6: I Want to Hear Your Voice **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop That Guy! **Episode 13: I Work as the President's Secretary **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! **Episode 15: The End of Each **Episode 16: This is the Dawn of ZAIA ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation (As Thouser) **Episode 17: I'm the Only President and a Kamen Rider References Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zaia Enterprise Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Rival